Far Away
by flyersfan3588
Summary: One shot songfic...Angel and Buffy meet again, 3 years after Not Fade Away.


This time, this place,

**So I've always thought this song was a perfect one for them, but I never had any inspiration to write a songfic for it, until I heard it this morning on the way to work. Luckily, it was not busy today, and I was able to write this. Enjoy!**

**Oh, the song is Far Away, by Nickelback**

_This time, this place,_

_Misused, mistakes._

_Too long, too late,_

_Who was I to make you wait?_

He stood across the street from her apartment, in the shadows, trying to get up the nerve to go to her. It had been three years since he'd seen her; even then, it had been a glimpse across a crowded dance floor. She hadn't even seen him, and unless Andrew had told her, she'd never even known he was there.

He still didn't know what he was doing here. She'd moved on, he was sure of it. Even if she were finally cookies, (even now, he smiled at the inane analogy she had given him so long ago), she wouldn't have waited for him. She had no reason to, no reason to even think he were still alive. But still, in his heart, he hoped…

No. He was just going to say hello. That was it, nothing more. Just two friends meeting after years apart.

_Just one chance, just one breath,_

_Just in case there's just one left_

'_Cause you know, you know, you know…_

He took a deep breath, something that was still new to him. After 250 plus years, it was an amazing feeling, breathing, _needing_ to breathe. He started across the street.

He climbed the stairs instead of taking the elevator, reveling in the feeling of the blood pumping through his veins, another thing that had been denied him for all these years.

When the Powers That Be had finally seen fit to reward him, and the prophecy had come true, he'd been shocked, to say the least. After the final battle with the Senior Partners, of which he was the only survivor, he had wandered aimlessly through the country, helping a few people here and there, but never really finding a purpose in his life. All his friends were dead, and the only person in the entire world that he cared about, that he loved, was the one person he needed to stay away from. She deserved more.

It had only been after the last good deed, five days ago, when he had felt the pain and the unfamiliar beating of his heart, that he had felt the urgent need to see her again. His first thought, as he kneeled on the ground, clutching his chest, had been 'why now?'. His second, instantly blocking out the first, had been of her.

_I love you, _

_I have loved you all along._

_And I miss you,_

_Been far away for far too long._

_I keep dreaming, you'll be with me, _

_And you'll never go._

_I'd stop breathing, _

_If I don't see you anymore._

He stepped out of the stairwell and slowly moved down the hall, stopping in front of her door. Thoughts kept running through his mind as he stood there; the first time he had seen her, so young and innocent; their first kiss; the night of her 17th birthday…then the images started moving faster and faster; the look on her face when he told her he was leaving; their perfect day…

He shook his head. All that was over now, the past was just that; the past. He raised his hand to the door and knocked.

_On my knees, I'll ask,_

_Last chance for one last dance._

'_Cause with you, I'd withstand,_

_All of hell to hold your hand._

_I'd give it all,_

_I'd give for us,_

_Give anything, but I won't give up,_

'_Cause you know, you know, you know…_

When she opened the door, his breath caught. The pictures in his mind didn't do justice to the beauty that was in front of him. She looked older, certainly, but her eyes…in her eyes he cold still see a glimpse of the girl she'd once been. The girl he'd first fallen in love with so many years ago.

"Angel?"

The whisper of his name on her lips caused a shudder to move down his spine, and he felt his resolve to keep his distance crumble. He wanted to take her in his arms, to kiss her, to make love to her and never let her go.

_I love you, _

_I have loved you all along._

_And I miss you,_

_Been far away for far too long._

_I keep dreaming, you'll be with me, _

_And you'll never go._

_I'd stop breathing, _

_If I don't see you anymore._

He saw the confusion in her brilliant green eyes turn to joy, and she threw her arms around him, pulling him close. "Oh my God, Angel! I thought…I thought you were dead…" He felt her tears wet his shoulder as he held her, and he pulled back, wiping the wetness from her cheeks.

She reached up slowly, hesitantly, and lightly brushed her fingers along his cheek, until something in his eyes stopped her. She trailed her hand down to his chest, placing it over his heart. He could tell exactly when she felt it, her eyes widened, and she gasped. "You're alive!"

_So far away,_

_Been far away for far too long,_

_So far away,_

_Been far away for far too long,_

_But you know, you know, you know…_

"Buffy…" She stopped his words with a kiss. Her lips were soft, warm, and her arms slid around his waist, pulling him closer.

Angel was lost at the touch of her lips. His hands moved up her back and tangled in her hair as he kissed her back, all his thoughts scattering as all the memories came rushing back.

Finally, they broke the kiss, and he looked down at her, his eyes filling with tears. "I'm so sorry. I never wanted to leave you, and I never meant to hurt you…"

"Shhh…" She placed her fingers over his lips, silencing him. "Don't. No apologies, Angel. No regrets." She shook her head. "It doesn't matter, none of it matters anymore."

_I wanted, I wanted you to stay,_

'_Cause I needed, _

_I need to hear you say,_

_That I love you, I have loved you all along,_

_And I forgive you, _

_For being away for far too long._

Angel closed his eyes, not daring to believe what she was offering him. All the horrible things he had done in his long, long life, and she was willing to forget it all. To wipe the slate clean, and start over. He didn't deserve it, didn't deserve her, but he swore to himself that he would never take her for granted. He would take the gift she was giving him, and never hurt her again.

Opening his eyes, he looked down at her. "I love you, Buffy. And I'm never leaving you again." He leaned down and kissed her lightly, then pulled back and smiled. "You still my girl?"

She smiled back. "Always."

_So keep breathing, _

'_Cause I'm not leaving you anymore,_

_Believe it, hold on to me,_

_And never let me go._

_Keep breathing, _

'_Cause I'm not leaving you anymore,_

_Believe it, hold on to me,_

_And never let me go._

_Hold on to me,_

_And never let me go._

_Hold on to me,_

_And never let me go._


End file.
